Stay With Me
by iwillforgetdamon
Summary: Even though Damon hates waking up early, Elena always knows how to make it sweet. But of course nothing ever turns out well for him.


**A/N: Once again, thank you to joannacamilley for putting up with my slow writing, I would be so lost without you. Alrighy I hope you all like it, but if you don't please leave me a mean review, feedback is always appreciated. **

* * *

><p>The annoying sound of birds chirping lulled Damon out of his peaceful sleep. Daylight filled the spacious room as if it was just trying to torture Damon into getting up and abandoning his comfortable position in bed. <em>Just five more minutes<em> he silently begged as he flipped onto his stomach, slamming his head into the fluffy down pillows.

"Morning sunshine," a sweet voice cooed to him. Damon would never mistake that voice; the sleepy, half-awake, and irresistible utterance that brought him joy and never failed to make his heart skip a beat. The voice that belonged to none other than the irritatingly early riser Elena Gilbert.

"Did you go to military school or something? How is it even possible for people to be awake right now?" he sarcastically mused as his turned onto his side to face her. He met her chocolate brown eyes lazily peering into his. Elena looked beautiful anytime of day, but Damon always had a soft-spot for the morning I-just-woke-up Elena look. Her brunette hair was slightly tousled and her cheeks were rosy. She was dressed only in a black tank top with matching black laced panties. The light was hitting her just perfectly so that the tanned skin on her shoulders practically glowed.

"Damon, its only 7 o'clock," she said, flashing him a small grin. She inched closer to him and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Elena, I think you've forgotten something again," he said in mock seriousness. She tilted her head, looking confused. "We're vampires. We hate the daylight."

Elena chuckled and lightly punched his arm. "Damon, I think you're the confused one. We're vampires, not sloths," she retorted. "Plus we have these," she said while raising her hand, wiggling her fourth finger that had a ring decorated with a small aqua gem.

"You suck at being a creature of the night," he chided, shifting onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, feeling his heavy eyelids take control.

"I know what might wake you up," Elena said in a playful tone. She stretched her arm out so that her hand found the back of his neck. She rolled on top of him, her chest tightly pressed against his. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his nose. She then placed a kiss on each eyelid and then finally found his lips. Their kisses started out innocent and sluggish. But soon the fire inside Damon begin the burn. The fire that could only be lit by Elena's soft, sweet lips. Even though doppelgangers were supposed to be the same physically in every way possible, he swore that Elena's lips tasted different than Katherine's. Katherine's lips were like heroin; even though he knew she was bad for him, he kept coming back for more. Elena's were sweet like chocolate; they were delicious and they made even the worst of days better.

Their kisses became more passionate as Elena's tongue entered Damon's mouth. Damon reached out his hand to gently place a dangling strand of hair behind Elena's ear. Her lips finally parted from his and then found his jaw. They travel down to his neck and then finally his shoulder. Damon watched as Elena tilted her head upwards to see his face. He gave her a wide reassuring smile and she couldn't resist grinning in return. Once again her lips claimed his body, this time his chest. The fireworks were going off between them as the lethargic morning teasing turned into lust. Oh yeah, this was waking Damon up. Specifically one body part was feeling more energized…

The mood was abruptly interrupted by a loud vibrating coming from the nightstand on Elena's side of the bed. She looked up, but Damon pulled her forward so her face was directly above his and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ignore it," he commanded, kissing her roughly. She kissed him back, but the constant vibrating was distracting her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she shook out of his arms and sat up on the bed, picking up her phone off the table.

"Hello?" Damon silently cursed whoever it was interrupting their morning recreational activities. He sighed loudly and obnoxiously, making his annoyance known and signalling that Elena needed to wrap up whatever meanless conversation she was having pronto. Damon, while loyal and loving, was not a patient man.

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you there soon," Elena replied to the mystery caller. "I love you too...bye"

"Where were we?" Damon seductively asked as he sat up and slid next to her. He began gently gnawing on the delicate flesh of Elena's neck. She closed her eyes and let out a moan.

"Damon, I have to go," she said, disappointment clearly seeping through her tone. Damon stopped immediately and sat up straight, giving her his best pout face. His undenyingly gorgeous blue orbs displayed his deep displeasure.

"What is so important that you have to leave before 7 in the morning?" he asked, disgruntled. "Better question: what is so important that you have to leave your hot and sexually frustrated vampire boyfriend before the fun even begins?"

"Bonnie wants to meet up at the diner this morning for breakfast. Apparently she is trying and failing to get her magic back and needs moral support from her best friend," she replied, giving him her wide puppy-dog eyes that he could never say no to. "Plus, I think she has a craving for blueberry pancakes."

"Umm, if you want pancakes tell Judgy to come over and Chef Salvatore will make you two the best breakfast of your lives. And after she leaves you and I can have early dessert," he half-pleaded, twisting his lips up into his signature smirk.

"As much as I love your vampire fang whipped cream speciality, I'm not sure thats Bonnie's thing," Elena responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to slide off, but Damon grabbed her arm.

"I don't care what Sabrina the teenage witch thinks, I'm going to make vampcakes anyway," he said. He reached his arm around and put his fingers under her chin, turning her head so she was facing him. Those doe eyes made his heart melt and imagining going the morning without them all alone in bed made him desperate. "Please," he softly whispered. "Stay with me?"

She sighed deeply and shook her head, thinking. "Well, if I don't take a shower and I speed, that gives us about 10 more minutes," she said, lifting up her legs back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Well then, we better make the most of it," he said, putting an arm around Elena's waist and then pulling her on top of him. He sat up and positioned her so she was straddling him. Their lips found each other and their tongues continued their familiar dance. She weaved her fingers through his dark hair, pulling at it. He groaned in response. Damon always loved it when Elena played rough with him.

Elena could begin to feel Damon grow through his boxers. His kisses became more desperate as the fire inside him started to swell up again. He tugged at the hem of her tank top and she assisted him in his endeavor, pulling the piece of clothing off and throwing it on the floor. Her bare breasts were now exposed in front of him and he immediately latched his mouth onto a nipple. Elena moaned and dropped her head back, pulling harder on his raven locks.

Elena's hair was now completely disheveled and her cheeks were flushed. Her beautiful tanned skin was now fully exposed and he didn't know where he wanted to put his mouth first. Sexy noises were escaping Elena's plump and swollen lips and her eyes were tightly shut. The I-just-woke-up look has nothing on the Damon-please-fuck-me look.

"You are by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 173 years on this Earth, Elena Gilbert," he muttered into her shoulder, holding her close. He didn't know where this sudden sentimental outburst came from. He felt a nagging pit at the bottom of his stomach. There was something that he was forgetting. These words had seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place where they had came from.

Elena's lips quickly distracted him from his disturbing thoughts. She rolled her hips over his hardness, still trapped in his boxers. She decided it was time to set Damon free. Elena pulled on the elastic band of his boxers and he lifted up his hips so she could slide them off. Finally she position her wet core directly above him. Inch by agonizing inch, she lowered herself onto him until he filled her completely. Damon let out an embarrassingly loud moan and Elena chuckled, kissing his forehead. Yup, Elena was one of those girls who giggled during sex. And Damon had to admit, he loved it. Knowing that she was having as much fun as he was quite frankly turned him on.

She set a gruelingly slow pace at first. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and gripped her hips with his hands, guiding her to go a faster pace. She smirked at him. Elena knew exactly how to make him show her just how much he yearned for her. At the faster pace, her breasts began to bounce and he couldn't help but run his tongue over a nipple again.

"I'm going to be so late. Bonnie is going to kill me," she muttered. She picked up the pace once again, hoping that it would help her be less late. However, pancakes were really the last thing on her mind.

"I don't care. You're here. Thats all that matters," he replied. Suddenly he found himself craving her closeness. He just wanted to stay in this moment forever. Them together, in his bed, making love. He never wanted to let her leave. He began to lift his hips up to meet her downward thrusts causing them both to shake. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. At first he placed kisses on the skin of her neck but then he just closed his eyes and rested there, smelling her delicious scent and hearing her pulse quickly pounding.

She kept riding him, her breathing becoming erratic. He felt the beast inside begin to claw itself out. Suddenly dark veins appeared below his eyes and his fangs were exposed. His throat burned and ached for her blood. He wanted them to be united in every way possible. He wanted to feel her essence inside of him, feel her sweet nectar warm his entire body. She nodded her head and he knew that was all the assurance he need. He sunk his fangs into her artery and began to drink. There was no comparison to the taste of her blood. He was able to tell Elena's blood from anyone else's. There was something special about. It was sweet, and it tasted like home. Everything was right when he was inside her and her blood was inside him.

"Fuck Elena, I'm close," he mumbled after removing his fangs from her neck. He licked the wound and watched it instantly heal. Elena put her hands on Damon's face and met his gaze. Suddenly, the pit in Damon's stomach was nagging at him again. Something was wrong with Elena. He could see it in her eyes. Her pupils were still dilated, but lust didn't seem to be the cause. She looked...sad. Her eyes began to water and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Please, come back to me," she pleaded somenly. Damon was so confused.

"I'm right here, baby. What's the matter?" he asked, extremely concerned. They had stopped moving, but the world around them started to spin. Everything was fuzzy and he was no longer able to clearly see Elena's face.

"Elena?" he called out, worried. "Elena!" he exclaimed as his eyes suddenly burst open and he jerked forward. His breathing was heavy, and his erection was curved against his stomach. For about two seconds, he was still confused. Then the memories came flooding back. Although he was in the boarding house, in his own bed, he was not home. He was trapped in some hellish retro-universe where he relived May 10th, 1994 on repeat. He now remembered where those mysterious familiar words had come from and how he had left Elena. Damon was stuck in his own personal hell, with no chance of seeing Elena ever again. A feeling of dread washed over him. Only seconds ago he had been soaring on cloud nine, having great sex with the woman he loved and now he was plummeting into the dark pits of hell.

His erection was still pressed against his toned stomach. It was painful at this point. He figured if he had stayed asleep for a couple more minutes, he would've finished. Now he had to finish it himself. Damon closed his eyes and tried to will himself back into the dream. He firmly grasped his length and stroked himself quickly. This wasn't going to be a particularly pleasurable orgasm and his shattered heart took the fun out of getting off. He just needed to end this quickly. After a few more strokes he came all over his hand. At the same time, he also felt his eyes begin to water. He opened his eyes and a stray tear fell. He looked down at his soiled body. _How pathetic_, he thought to himself. It was a pitiful sight. He couldn't help but laugh. It was a dark laugh. Nothing about this was funny, and yet he found his own twisted brand of torture hilarious.

He got up and walked directly to the shower. A nice cold shower was just what the doctor ordered. He stepped inside the shower and turned the knob to the coldest setting. The freezing water slightly stung, but he was too numb to care. He stood completely still, letting the running water clean his soiled body. His mind was fighting his thoughts, his vampire instinct was telling him not to feel. He tried so hard to ignore the longing, the hopelessness, the secret desires that he pushed down deep inside. He stood there for a prolonged fifteen minutes, completely still, futilely attempting to clear his mind before he finally broke down. The dam broke and all the feelings he had pushed down came rushing through and overwhelmed him. He broke into a sob and leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower. _Pull it together, Salvatore_ he urged himself. If Bonnie ever saw him like this he might die of embarrassment on the spot. He needed to purge, because if he didn't let the emotions out soon, they would eat him alive. But how? And in the moment, he knew exactly what Elena would tell him to do.

It took Damon about half an hour to dry off and put on some clothes and then pull out the video camera. About three fourths of that time was spent fighting with himself to actually do it. He would pull out the video camera and then think to himself, _no this is stupid, journals are for teenage girls with daddy issues _and put it away. But then the other half of him would urge him to open the cabinet and argue, _well guess what Salvatore, you may not be a teenage girl, but you have some deep rooted daddy issues among others. You just jacked off and cried in the shower, you've got problems. _Sometimes the voice urging him on sounded a little bit like Elena, who would quite frankly be so proud of him for starting a journal of his own. _If only she could see me now_, he thought.

Finally, he held the video camera confidently, checked to make sure his door was locked to avoid any witchy intrusions, and sat down on his favorite reading armchair. He hit record and saw the red light flicker on. He took a deep breath and paused for a few seconds, thinking of how to start.

"So, I had the dream again. The dream that my subconscious likes to torture me with. The one where I wake up happy with my girl, in my bed. The dream that I would kill to be reality," he momentarily paused, and looked down. A chuckle escaped his mouth. "The worst thing is that it _was_ reality for a short summer. And it _would _be reality right now if it wasn't for…" he suddenly lost his voice, lost the words. What the hell had happened? How could his life had gone from so right to so wrong?

"Anyway," he started again, "I guess the point is I miss you, Elena. I miss you like hell. I miss how you always woke me up super early in the morning and annoyed the hell out of me. I miss how you used to tease me. I miss just talking to you and laughing with you. I miss hearing the sound of your breathing, and watching your chest subtly rising and falling. And all I want is to see you again and hold you in my arms and never let you go ever again. I swear, if I ever get the chance to see you again, face to face, I will tell you how much I love you."

His chest was tightening and he felt tears running down his face. Great, now there is video evidence of how pathetic he was and it would make great blackmail in the future. Damon couldn't bring himself to care.

"I guess that's it," he said, unsure how to wrap it up. "Damon Salvatore, signing off," he said half-joking. He clicked the video camera off and set it down.

And just like that, he was back to being all alone.


End file.
